1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a method and device for physiologically inducing blood supply to culture organ in situ.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vascular bypass surgery has been widely used to correct vessel stenosis, which is based on sutured anastomosis and availability of graft for substituting a narrowed artery. However, those skilled in the art are still currently confronted with particularly difficult problem cases. (US patent issued to Miyata et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,571 for heterograft substitute blood vessel; to Chanda et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,587 for prevention of calcification and degeneration of implanted grafts; to Katsuen et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,203 for serum-free culture of human vascular endothelia cells; to Horiguchi U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,779 for blood stream adjuster, to Edelman et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,584 for inhibition of vascular smooth muscle cell proliferation with implanted matrix containing vascular endothelial cells; to Epstein et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,589 for expansile device for use in blood vessels; to Krajicek U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,089 for internal shield of a anastomosis; to Rateliff et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,090 for a endovascular graft and method; to Kranz U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,093 for a stent comprising at least one thin walled, tubular member). In particular, high vessel resistant cases speed up the narrowing process. Consequently, even with the use of stents, maximum permitted blood supply does not last long enough and bypass surgery may have to be done repeatedly.
It is difficult to suture vessels having a caliber or diameter smaller than 0.2-1 mm and a stent requires even bigger caliber to be inserted. Autografts are not always available and cultured heterograft vessels can cause rejection. It is thus a surprise to provide a blood flow as leading force for the vascular endothelium to grow as cultured in situ without suture, which breaks the lower limitation of vessel caliber requirement. In addition, full transfer of arterial pressure wave results in damage and intimal hyperplasia to the vein at the anastomosis and subsequent occlusion or thrombosis as in conventional bypass. The smaller the artery is and the less pressure and structure difference exists between the artery and vein, the better the outcome can be. The earlier the collateral bypass can be established, the longer the preventive effect can be achieved.